kazufandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 3: Maria von Laxford
In this chapter, the group of Kazu were able to decipher the encrypted message in form of Caesarian cipher, The Vigenere Cipher. The group are still attempt on unlocking more secrets about the witch, while in their attempt the witch herself has gotten a new victim on the same night. The Witch's mystery still continues.. Synopsis The chapter started with background of inside of Kaze's City castle, where Youmi had figured out the cipher method used on the context is Vigenere Cipher. However, she haven't figured out yet on how to decrypt it as a password is needed to decipher. Later than the group went to Saizer's library for more clues. On the same night one of the dead teenagers of Kaze City HighSchool had funeral ceremony held, which told in the story was Okami's funeral. Okami's mother was broken down due to her daughters death, and she is widowed mother. Later than a same sign gushing strong wind broke into the living causing a few paranormal-like disturbance, and Okami's corpse moved and grabbed her mother, Miruho. The corpse asks her mother for help before it went still again, and in the same time shooks the mother to fear. Her neighbour Igarashi who lived next door calmed Miruho down and though its her imagination due to her pressure, although then Miruho accepted it by giving excuse she hadnt taken her medications. As the corpse went to the graveyard, Miruho took a glance onto her wrists that hand-marks were generated. Kazu and his group finally found the password, "Cicero" as it was written on most of letters send to various kingdoms on seperate dimensions. Youmi started to decipher it and after than she was worried as she had figured out that the enemy they're dealing with isnt a typical one. Kazu suggested that they should make investigation onto the mansion immediately but Youmi declines it as she doesn't want to cause any uneasy feelings towards civillians of Kaze City and might be open to any attack during investigation at night, and suggested it should be done on daytime. Miruho came back from funeral, and was taking her medications, before she noticed an elegant white gown dressed lady was behind her and attacked her, and turned exactly like how Okami was when she was strangled back at the mansion. Miruho's house instantly went dark, and Miruho gave a loud shriek before she died, and her neighbour Igarashi heard of her scream. Igarashi then decided to come to check upon Miruho, before she discovers Miruho already died, and the lady figure rose from bathtub and attacked her and she fainted. Trivia #The Witch in this chapter is described in detail as "elegant woman dressed in a long white gown", which might be the fashion for women on late 1930's #Miruho was a widowed mother, who lives along her daughter, Okami together before both was killed by the witch #Before the Witch's attack, there would be a sign of gushing wind, seemingly like a signature of the Witch's presence